In the name of love-sekuel
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: Seberapa banyak pun kau menyesal, meratap, bahkan memohon maaf… waktu yang telah bergulir tidak akan pernah memutar balik. Semua yang sudah terjadi… tidak akan pernah bisa dicegah atau diulangi kembali... Jabaran perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin. Kehilangan besar akibat kematian Jongin dan kedatangan sosok KAI ... HunKai.. RnR... don't bash new pair!


_**In The Name of Love- HunKai Sekuel**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Jung Daeun

Jessica Jung

new cast: Someone

Pair: HunKai... someone x Kai

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae cuman minjem nama. Fanfic ini, ide, dan alurnya murni punya Chae.

Perhatian: Semua marga dan umur disesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya.

Genre: Drama, angst…

Summary: Seberapa banyak pun kau menyesal, meratap, bahkan memohon maaf… waktu yang telah bergulir tidak akan pernah memutar balik. Semua yang sudah terjadi… tidak akan pernah bisa dicegah atau diulangi kembali. Kesalahanmu yang terus saja melukainya, membunuhnya secara perlahan, dan membuatnya terpuruk… semua itu akan terbayarkan dengan kematiannya yang menjadi bayang-bayang terburuk sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Namun, ketika suatu hari nanti- kau bertemu dengan reinkarnasinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

_**DLDR… Don't Bash… dilarang PLAGIAT**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo ada dimana-mana^^ mian… Chae lagi malas edit…**_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

_**Sekuel dari In The Name of Love HunKai**_

_**Chae present**_

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam namun pemilik mata sipit nan tajam itu masih terjaga sepenuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi dan berwarna ungu muda. Pikirannya kosong… matanya menerawang hampa. Dia tidak pernah jemu tersadar… dia lebih takut ketika nantinya dirinya jatuh tertidur dan kembali memimpikan serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Sekalipun terjatuh dan terluka. Dia terlatih memendam semua perasaannya sendirian, menahannya seorang diri, dan tak membiarkan satu orang pun menyentuh lubuk hatinya yang rapuh. Namun, semua itu hancur dalam sekejap saat 'orang itu' datang ke rumahnya untuk pertama kali. Mata bulat yang mirip seperti anak anjing itu berbinar lucu, dengan bibir terpout sempurna kala pertama mereka saling bertemu.

.

.

_._

_**Sehun POV **_

"Anyyeong…. Selamat datang dongsaeng…", aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Noonaku ini benar-benar senang rupanya mendapatkan tambahan adik baru lagi. Sejak semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena hebohnya noona dan para pengurus rumah mempersiapkan pesta kecil penyambutan baginya, namja asing yang dipungut dari panti asuhan dan masuk menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku mati penasaran dengan rupa dari adik baruku itu. Adik? Cih. Aku mau muntah saja saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyebut orang asing yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganku dengan sebutan adik? Adik laki-laki lagi! Oh Tuhan, sepertinya kedua orang tuanku sudah gila. Untuk apa mengadopsi anak lagi? Tidak cukupkah memiliki 2 orang anak sepertku dan Jessica noona? Apa kurangnya kami? Tampang? Diatas rata-rata. Kemampuan otak? Tsk. Jangan diragukan lagi. Materi? Bergelimang. Lantas apa?

Apa alasan sesungguhnya dari tindakan kedua orang tuaku yang tiba-tiba menginginkan seorang adik lagi? Tinggal buat kan gampang?!

"Kyaaa… Sehunna, kau harus lihat adik kita! Manis sekali kan?"

Aku berdecak malas begitu lamunanku dibuyarkan dengan tidak berperasaan oleh pekikan nyaring noona kesayanganku. Mataku langsung berpindah pada sesosok asing bertubuh lebih pendek dari noona dan dariku pastinya. Pipinya gempal berisi, matanya sayu… mirip anak anjing terbuang …. Menggemaskan…

Eh tunggu!

"Dia namja kan?", tanyaku bingung pada kedua orang tuaku dan noona yang mengangguk kompak mengiyakan. Nah loh. Aku terkejut sekali dengan penampakan sesungguhnya adik (?)… maksudku… orang asing yang secara mendadak mulai hari ini dengan terpaksa aku menyebutnya adik. Dia namja tapi kenapa wajahnya manis dan imut seperti yeoja sih? Tanpa sadar, aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mendadak aku sudah berdiri di depannya, menatapnya intens… menelisiknya dari ujung kaki sampai puncak rambut… dan berakhir dengan sebuah geplakan sayang dari Jessica noona yang menatapku tajam penuh ancaman,"Jangan melihat adik kita seperti kau hendak memakannya hidup-hidup bodoh!"

Tsk.

Dan saat itulah- pada saat salju pertama turun… ketika aku berusia 10 tahun dan Jessica noona 13 tahun… kami mendapatkan tambahan anggota keluarga baru. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan Jessica noona dengan seenaknya memutuskan nama Jonginie sebagai nama panggilannya. Umurnya 8 tahun. Jongin adalah salah satu anak yang dibesarkan di panti suhan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil disaat ia berusia 11 bulan. Tidak ada kenangan berarti mengenai mendiang orang tuanya. Dia namja yang pendiam, sangat sopan, namun lincah, imut, dan menggemaskan. Kedua orang tuaku jatuh hati padanya saat berkunjung ke panti asuhan tersebut guna memberikan sumbangan dana. Selang 2 hari kemudian mereka membawa bocah itu ke rumah dan beginilah.

Dengan kedatangannya, aku resmi memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Wujudnya memang laki-laki tapi sikapnya seperti yeoja. Belum lagi fisiknya yang berubah drastis seiring pertambahan usianya. Slim dengan warna kulit tan eksotis yang banyak digilai banyak orang. Paras manis, imut, memiliki aegyo mematikan yang tak disadarinya, polos, lincah meski sifatnya yang pendiam dan cenderung cool itu lebih mendominasi.

Satu lagi tambahan untuk Jongin. Dia itu bisa membuatmu menerimanya tanpa kau sadari. Hal itu berlaku juga padaku yang sejak awal masih menjaga jarak bahkan terkesan menganggapnya tidak ada. Perlahan namun pasti dia membuatku nyaman dengan kehadirannya dan selalu saja membuatku membutuhkannya lebih dari aku membutuhkan kedua orang tua dan noonaku sendiri.

"Kau sudah belajar?", tanpa permisi aku menerobos masuk kamarnya dan langsung membanting diriku di atas ranjang empuknya yang hampir dikuasai oleh berbagai jenis dan ukuran boneka.

Jongin itu manis asal kau tahu saja…

Bukan hanya parasnya tapi sifatnya…

Dia penyayang hewan dan suka mengoleksi boneka. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalau tidak memeluk boneka dan itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan kami sekeluarga kalau mengajaknya liburan panjang ke luar negeri. Alhasil, aku menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai bonekanya, yang bisa dia peluk setiap saat ketika ia hendak tidur. Mulanya keberatan tapi lambat laun aku mulai menyukai saat dimana ia memelukku, menelusupkan wajah manisnya di ceruk leherku atau di dadaku, menghirup aroma shamponya yang menenangkan.

"Belum-", jawabnya pendek tanpa melihat padaku, dan asyik mencoret-coret di atas lembar bukunya. Dahiku berkerut kesal dibuatnya. Jongin paling tahu kalau aku tidak suka diacuhkan. Apalagi olehnya dan kenapa malam ini dia justru mengabaikanku? Tidak melihatku dan menjawab pertanyaanku sependek tadi…

"Kau kenapa hah?", sentakku datar sambil meraih lengan kursi belajarnya, memutarnya cepat menghadapkan tubuhnya di depanku, dan memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam kungkunganku. Dia menatapku kaget namun hanya sebentar. Butuh waktu lama bagiku agar memintanya membuka mulut berbicara. Aku tahu jelas ada yang tidak beres disini. Oh apalagi ini!

"Itu- tadi…", ucapnya tergagap sambil menunduk, meremas ujung piyama yang dikenakannya,"Ada sunbae yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku"

_**JDEER!**_

Entah kenapa aku merasa malam ini aku diterjang sambaran petir padahal setahuku tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Kuperhatikan sikapnya yang gelisah tak berani memandangku sama sekali. Diam-diam aku meremas kuat lengan kursi yang didudukinya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan tajamku padanya,"Siapa?"

Dia mengangkat pandanganya cepat kala mendengar pertanyaan singkatku yang tercekat.

"Na-namanya… Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol? Laki-laki?

Tsk. Nama tiang listrik hiperaktif yang doyan mengumbar senyum dan tawa cemprengnya itu? Dia yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin? Dasar namja sialan! Aku menggeram kesal dalam hati. Menahan luapan amarahku yang membludak memenuhi rongga dada. Tida perlu kaget bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui nama sunbae yang mengincar Jongin. Aku ini tahu jelas siapa-siapa saja orang yang mendekati Jongin. Laki-laki sinting itu- apa ia berniat menjadikan orientasi adik manisku menyimpang? Lagi-lagi lengan kursi ini menjadi sasaran pelampiasanku. Kalau saja lengan kursi ini diibaratkan lengan laki-laki brengsek yang telah berani-beraninya mendekati Jongin, sudah dapat dipastikan dia habis di tangan kekar Oh Sehun.

"Lantas-?"

"Jawabanmu", jelasku lengkap ketika Jongin menatap miring dengan imutnya. Ia menggeleng cepat dan yakin, dan itu membuatku lega. Sangat lelah. Seperti beban yang tadi jatuh bertubi-tubi di atas pundakku lenyap entah kemana. Aku tersenyum sekilas, mengusak lembut rambutnya, "Jangan dipikrkan. Aku pastikan ia tidak akan menganggumu lagi"

Jongin mungkin tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanku barusan. Tetapi dia tidak banyak bertanya. Dia lebih menurutiku yang menyuruhnya tidur karena waktu telah beranjak mendekati tengah malam. Anak ini sangat suka tidur dan susah dibangunkan keesokan paginya. Aku tentu saja tidak ingin kalau besoknya ia terlambat ke sekolah dan melewatkan sarapannya.

Terkadang aku merutuki sikapku yang selalu bisa memprediksi tingkah manjanya Jongin. Seperti kala ini. Saat aku hendak beranjak pergi dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyelimutinya dengan selimut dan memberikan boneka anjing – kado ulang tahunnya yang ke 13- ke dalam pelukannya, Jongin justru menahan lenganku, menatapku dalam. Dan seperti biasanya. Aku akan langsung beranjak naik ke atas ranjangnya, menyingkirkan boneka anjing itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, dan mencium keningnya lembut,"Selamat malam"

Malam itu akan terus sama dengan malam-malam berikutnya dimana aku dan Jongin berbaring dalam satu ranjang dengan posisi yang sama.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin mengatakan padaku kalau sunbae yang menyatakan perasaannya kemarin tiba-tiba saja masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri karena dikeroyok oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Ketika Itu aku memeluknya kuat, menenangkannya, namun sayang sekali- aku tidak bisa menyembunykan seulas senyuman tipis yang terukir jelas di wajahku.

_Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau aku akan memastikan jika ia tidak akan menganggu Jongin lagi?_

.

.

Brother complex? Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja teman-temanku sering memanggilku begitu. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan segala tindak tanduk-ku yang terlalu mengurung Jongin, adik semata wayangku. Salah? Aku tidak merasa sama sekali. Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia keberatan dengan sikap overku padanya. Dia bergantung padaku, dan aku juga. Dia selalu bersamaku, menemaniku dalam segala hal…. Dan aku juga.

Sampai suatu hari seorang namja datang ke rumah dan Jongin memperkenalkannya sebagai teman dekatnya….

_**JDEER**_

Sambaran petir kedua kalinya dalam hidupku. Dan aku berani menjamin Jongin sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran namja asing itu. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang tidak suka.

Mulai dari situlah Jongin berlahan jauh dari jangkauanku. Dia tidak sama seperti Jongin-ku yang dulu. Dia bukan adik kecil-ku lagi. Sampai aku melewati batas kesabaran karena diacuhkannya…

"Kau- itu… harusnya bersyukur karena eomma dan appa memasukkanmu ke rumah ini karena menginginkanmu untuk menemaniku. Jadi kau tak punya alasan menolak atau mengabaikan bahkan menawar segala macam permintaanku. Kau hanya bisa menurutinya. Kau tidak mungkin lupa kebaikan kedua orangtuaku kan Jongin?"

Sikapku berubah kasar padanya. Emosi yang bertumpuk dan kupendam selama ini mendadak meluap, dan menjadikanku arogan. Mengancamnya adalah satu-satunya jalan bagiku agar Jongin mau melihat lagi padaku. HANYA PADAKU! Dan bukan pada yang lain.

"Hyung… jangan! Jangan… jebal…. ", aku menulikan segala indera-ku dari rengekannya dan airmatanya. Hari itu dimana hanya kami berdua seorang diri di dalam rumah, untuk pertama kalinya… aku memperkosa Jongin.

"Shitt…. aarghh… zzzz… hole-mu benar-benar sempit Jongin! Damn! Tahu begini sudah dari dulu aku menyetubuhimu!"

Aku masih ingat jelas kata-kata kotor yang aku layangkan padanya saat menggenjot lubangnya dengan kasar. Darah, tangisan, tubuhnya yang gemetar, dan lebam tak jua membuatku sadar. Seandainya saat itu aku tak masuk ke dalam kamarnya disaat ia hendak berganti pakaian, tidak memandangi tubuhnya yang polos, tidak menonton film dewasa di dalam kamarku, mungkin- mungkin semua itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan lebih biadabnya… aku terus memperkosanya setiap saat tanpa memandang waktu, hari, dan kondisinya. Selama aku menginginkannya, aku akan memperkosa Jongin. Suka atau tidaknya ia padaku. Aku selalu bisa membungkam bibirnya yang hendak melontarkan penolakan dengan alasan yang sama. Kehadiran Jongin di rumah ini adalah sebagai teman bermainku. Dan aku akan memperlakukannya seperti itu sampai aku bosan…

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"Kau kenapa? Berhenti menangis! Bukankah ini sudah biasa?! Untuk apa kau menangis kalau aku sudah sering menyetubuhimu?", bentak Sehun meninggi ketika ia baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah habis membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa kegiatan panasnya bersama namja berkulit tan yang kini meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Hey Jongin! Kau dengar tidak omonganku tadi hah!", Sehun membentaknya lagi. Kali ini ia menarik paksa selimut yang digunakan Jongin untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sembab dengan lebam dan luka dimana-mana. Dengan kasar namja berkulit pucat itu melempar kembali pakaian milik Jongin yang sudah tersobek parah tepat di wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kacaunya ruang yang tadi di pakai mereka – ralat. Lebih tepatnya oleh Sehun untuk memperkosa Jongin.

"Bisakah- kau dan putri dari keluarga Jung… membatalkan pernikahan kalian?", lirih Jongin putus asa. Dia berusaha bangun dari posisi awalnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang meski harus menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seperti dikoyak buas oleh hewan liar. Namja tan itu menatap takut pada pemilik mata tajam yang kini sedang menyulut rokok dengan santainya.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak akan berbuat nekat dan bodoh dengan membantah perintah eomma dan appa", Jongin terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sehun yang dingin,"Tapi- kalaupun aku bisa membantah perintah orang tua kita…. Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu? Kau siapaku?", mata tajam Sehun kembali tertuju padanya.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya,"Jangan bilang kau menyukai putri keluarga Jung? Daeun-maksudku. Jadi begitu yah tipe wanita yang kau sukai? Ck. Rendahan! Seleramu benar-benar rendah!", umpat Sehun bengis sambil melangkahkan kaiinya menuju pintu keluar,"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"

Satu baris kalimat tadi berhasil sukses membuat Sehun mati langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu- bukan Daeun", ucap Jongin lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau gay? Menjijikkan! Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri Jongin! Menjauh dariku!"

Balasan dari Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup membuat Jongin terluka. Bukan hanya menolaknya dengan kasar. Namja itu bahkan menyebutnya gay menjijikkan. Memangnya apa yang Sehun lakukan selama ini terhadapnya? Bukankah perbuatan ini juga menjiikkan? Jongin benar-benar tak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, pernyataan lain dari Sehun kembali menamparnya keras, melukai hati dan harga dirinya… dan membuatnya merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup…

"Jangan berpikir dengan aku memperkosamu berulang kali itu berarti aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku normal! Aku melakukannya karena kau hanyalah budakku. Mainanku disaat aku bosan! Jangan salah mengartikan! Dasar gay menjijikkan!", maki Sehun sebelum membanting kuat pintu kamar Jongin.

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sehun POV **_

_**Di Hari pernikahan Sehun-Daeun…**_

Aku berdiri seorang diri di dekat altar… menanti pintu gereja terbuka… dan pengantin wanita yang akan bersanding denganku sebentar lagi menampakkan dirinya. Namun sayangnya, bukan wanita itu yang kunantikan. Mataku menyapu ke segala penjuru gereja, mencari sosok orang yang lebih ingin kulihat saat ini juga. Orang yang entahlah…. Aku tidak tahu. Jelasnya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya… memastikan kehadirannya… memandanginya…

Terpaksa aku menelan kekecewaan lagi. Orang yang kunantikan tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku menghela napas panjang… dan mengatur ulang ekspresi datarku… menutupi semuanya ketika suara lonceng gereja menggema dan denting tuts piano berbunyi.

Masa depan menungguku…

Masa depan yang normal bersama calon istriku, Jung Daeun… oh atau mungkin harus kukatakan Oh Daeun. Terdengar lucu? *memang lucu…bagusan kemana-mana lu sama Jongin!

Kupandangi lekat paras wanita yang kini resmi menyandang margaku. Daeun. Dia gadis yang baik. Terpelajar. Sopan. Tapi sayang sekali, harus kuakui… Jongin jauh melebihinya. Bahkan jika namja itu memakai gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Daeun sekarang ini, ia akan jauh lebih mempesona. Walaupun ia namja… tapi parasnya dan sifatnya melebihi yoejal ain… sekalipun itu Daeun, istriku sendiri.

Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku ketika menyadari aku harus mencium istriku sendiri.

Jujur saja- aku tidak berselera.

Untuk sekejap aku mencari lagi sosoknya dalam gereja ini... mencarinya lebih selidik… sampai ketika kurasa jantungku berdetak cepat… terlalu cepat dan memberiku rasa sakit kasat mata saat menyadari pandangannya tidak terfokus padaku. Melainkan pada noonaku.

Jongin melihat noonaku… dan mengabaikanku..

Tsk.

Aku berdecih halus sebelum menarik kasar tengkuk Daeun dan mencium bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan. Aku frutasi… sangat. Bibir ini tidak seperti Jongin. Aroma tubuhnya pun tak semanis dan selembut Jongin. Aku mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciuman brutalku…

_Aku akan membuatmu membayar mahal semua ini Jongin! Kamu mengabaikanku sekarang... dan kital ihat saja nanti sejauh mana aku membalas perbuatan ini… Dasar gay busuk! Menjijikkan! Rendahan!_

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

_**PRAAGGG**_

_**BRUG**_

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya, menatap pada pintu kamar yang sudah setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan Daeun yang menutup mulutnya shock dengan gemetar dan sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang jatuh terbalik di lantai. Manik mata Sehun langsung membesar, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih berada dalam tubuh Jongin yang sudah melemah di bawahnya, memungut cepat celana yang tadi ia buang, dan mengenakannya. Sehun hendak beranjak ke arah Daeun yang masih terdiam kaku, sampai siluet tubuh Jessica menghadang pandangan matanya.

Yeoja cantik itu mendaratkan tamparan keras pada kedua pipi tirus Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu bungkam. Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun apalagi ketika kedua orang tuanya ternyata juga berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin. Jessica melangkah cepat menghampiri Jongin yang terluka parah karena lagi-lagi dipukul Sehun yang ingin menyetubuhinya kembali tepat di malam pengantin. Seharusnya Sehun melakukan perbuatan tersebut dengan istrinya. Dengan Daeun. Tetapi namja itu terlalu buta. Dia berkilat marah sejak pemberkatan di gereja siang tadi dan melampiaskannya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!", teriak ayah Sehun geram. Dia menarik paksa tubuh jangkung anaknya keluar dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Jessica? Ia menutup kedua telinga Jongin… menatap nanar adik laki-lakinya yang kini menangis tanpa isakan. Adik yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan gemetar.

"Maaf… Maaf… Sungguh aku minta maaf…"

.

.

"EOMMMAA! AAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pasangan suami istri Oh langsung menghambur pergi dari ruang tengah menuju ke sumber teriakan kencang tadi. Kedua orang tersebut mematung diam di ambang pintu. Selang beberapa detik nyonya Oh roboh dan dipapah tuan Oh dengan dibantu beberapa maid pribadi. Daeun? Yeoja itu tak melakukan apapun. Sementara Sehun? Namja berkulit pucat itu nyaris ambruk namun ia masih bisa bersandar pada tembok dingin di samping tubuhnya. Di depan sana Jessica terduduk di lantai dengan tangisan keras. Memanggil nama Jongin dengan kalap… berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh adik bungsunya, tapi tetap saja Jongin tak merespon.

Botol-botol obat berhamburan di sekitar tempat tidurnya… pil berwarna putih yang akhir-akhir ini ia konsumsi tumpah ruah sampai ke lantai.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

Tangan pucat kurus itu terhenti di udara saat hendak meraih handle pintu. Ia takut. Masih sangat takut. Tak lama ia menarik kembali tangannya. Memilih menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada daun pintu, menatap nanar langit-langit rumah, menahan kristal-kristal bening yang hendak meluncur bebas dari mata tajamnya. Sial. Semakin ditahan, matanya justru semakin terasa panas. Penglihatannya kabur karena terhalang oleh genangan air yang sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

Sesak…

Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Dadanya terlau sesak, bahkan menarik napas pun terasa berat.

Sehun- ia masih belum berani menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Jongin. Ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaannya bersama Jongin… saksi abadi moment masa kecil sampai mereka dewasa. Di tempat inilah ia dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling bergantung satu sama lain. Saling memahami. Saling membutuhkan. Dan juga- ruangan inilah saksi pertama awal kehancuran Jongin dan kebejatan Sehun.

Sehun takut… jika ia membuka pintu kamar ini, ingatan dan kenangan akan Jongin langsung menyergapnya kembali. Membuatnya semakin bersalah…dan terkutuk karaena telah melukai orang yang mencintainya.

Namja berkulit pucat tersebut masih betah berada dalam lingkaran penyesalan dan kenangannya akan Jongin. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menyandang marga Oh dan resmi mennjadi istrinya. Daeun yang berdiri di tangga hanya menatap dalam dan menahan isakan yang keluar setiap kali mendapati Sehun yang berubah seperti orang lain. Namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin ini seakan tubuh tanpa roh. Pandangannya hampa. Dia pun mengabaikan orang lain yang berada disekitarnya sejak kematian Jongin akibat overdosis obat penenang. Keluarga Oh baru mengetahui kebiasaan Jongin yang mengkonsumsi obat penenang sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Mereka juga baru tahu perilaku Sehun yang brutal pada Jongin yang pada akhirnya membuat namja manis itu mengalami trauma psikis hebat dan harus bolak-balik berkonsultasi dengan dokter kejiwaan dan mengkonsmsi obat.

Kematian Jongin yang mendadak membuat suasana rumah Oh yang dulunya ramai dan hangat berubah dingin. Tidak ada lagi tawa yang membahana di rumah megah tersebut. Tidak ada teriakan kesal Jessica karena ulah jahil Jongin dan Sehun. Tidak ada gelak tawa pasangan suami istri Oh akan pertengkaran Jessica dan Sehun yang memperebutkan perhatian Jongin. Semuanya flat. Daeun yang baru tinggal sejak hari pernikahannya di kediaman Oh merasakan perubahan jelas tersebut. Namun apa yang yeoja itu bisa lakukan? Tidak ada. Sehun saja tak pernah menyentuhnya sejak hari penikahan itu. Tidur bersama pun tak pernah. Jessica juga. Daeun yang lumayan dekat dengan Jessica pun tak bisa memahami yeoja cantik itu. Jessica berubah dingin dan tidak akan menanggapi keberadaan Sehun. Kebencian. Hanya sorot mata penuh benci yang ia selalu berikan kala mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan. Gadis itu lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen baru yang dibelinya dibandingkan harus kembali pulang ke rumah dimana tidak ada sosok adik bungsunya lagi.

See?

Semuanya sangat berubah….

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya… saat sarapan…**_

Tuan Oh menatap sedih pada Sehun. Sebagai seorang ayah, jelas ia tahu perubahan sikap dan sifat nyata putranya semenjak kematian Jongin. Satu sisi dia masih menyimpan kekecewaan besar pada anaknya itu akan kelakuannya yang begitu buruk dan tidak terpelajar terhadap Jongin. Tuan Oh tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai orientasi dan semacamnya. Kalaupun Sehun dan Jongin saling mencintai, dia orang pertama yang akan memberikan restu pada mereka berdua. Tapi, mengenai Sehun yang secara brutal dan semena-mena memperkosa Jongin… itu bukanlah kelakuan yang bisa ia tolerir. Tuan Oh tetap tak bisa memaafkan putranya. Namun disisi lain. Dia ayah kandung Sehun. Sejahat apapun anaknya… kalau melihat penyesalan hebat yang sekarang melanda Sehun- bagaimana mungkin ia merasa tenang? Dia juga sedih dan sama- sama kehilangan. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

Karma selalu ada bukan? Dan mungkin inilah yang harus putranya tanggung…

"Ehem", tuan Oh berdeham cukup keras setelah sekian lama diam dalam keheningan karena memikirkan semua kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa keluarganya.

"Sehun- besok tolong temani appa menghadiri pertemuan dengan investor utama kita yang berasal dari China. Ayah tidak meneriman bantahan apapun. Jessica sudah ayah beritahu kemarin malam dan ia menyanggupinya. Ayah harap kita bertiga bisa se-professional mungkin besok. Jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke kantor. Cukup kita saja yang tahu. Ayah mengharapkan hal itu"

Sehun hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi perkataan panjang ayahnya. Namja itu mendengarkan dengan jelas setiap tutur kata ayahnya meski sejujurnya ia belum berani keluar dan memilih berada di kamarnya sendiri. Tetapi, mengetahui ayahnya yang mau membuka mulut padanya sejak kematian Jongin- Sehun bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan paginya….**_

Sehun menatap kosong pantulan sosoknya pada cermin datar yang ada di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang putih cenderung pucat justru semakin terlihat pucat. Wajahnya jelas berubah menjadi lebih tirus… dan entah kenapa matanya seakan hampa. Tidak ada kilatan ekspresi apapun yang nampak. Miris. Ia mencoba tersenyum tipis tapi otot-otot wajahnya tak bergerak seperti apa yang ia mau. Sehun mendengus pelan, memilih menggulung kemeja biru tua yang dipakainya sampai batas siku. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, namja pucat itu tertegun sejenak.

Kemeja biru-

"_Sehunnie… taaarraaa..! Kau suka? Aku membelikan kemeja ini untukmu saat melewati toko sepulang kuliah tadi. Warnanya bagus kan? Akan sangat cocok di tubuhmu. Kau harus memakainya yah Sehunnie? Janji?"_

Ah- Sehun ingat.

Kemeja ini- kemeja yang Jongin belikan untuknya. Lama ia berkuntat dengan pikirannya, menggigit bibir tipisnya meredam sesak yang semakin bertambah dalam rongga dadanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya yang memanas lagi… hampir saja ia menangis sebelum-

"Sehun… appa sudah menunggumu dibawah", ucap Daeun tanpa berani membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

Yeoja itu menghela napas berat begitu Sehun membuka pintu dan melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Investor utama perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Tuan Oh – dan akan diturunkan pada Jessica dan Sehun- adalah namja dengan perawakan tinggi. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sehun. Wajahnya agak kebarat-baratan. Bibir tipis. Hidung mancung. Rambut pirang. Kulit putih tanpa noda. Namja itu peranakan China Kanada… dan namanya-

"Selamat datang Tuan Wu…", sapa tuan Oh sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut ramah oleh namja tampan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Tuan Oh. Tapi bisakah memanggil namaku saja? Aku masih terlalu muda dipanggil Tuan. Panggil saja Yifan", tuan Oh tergelak sesaat dan mengangguk kecil,"Baiklah Yifan. Oh yah perkenalkan di sebelah kiriku ini namanya Jessica. Ia adalah anak pertama keluargaku. Dia-lah yang akan memegang sebagian besar perusahaan-perusahaan milikku", Yifan tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Jessica.

"Sedangkan yang di sebelah kananku-", Yifan kembali mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya saat namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang dibicarakan oleh rekan bisnisnya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan,"Namanya Sehun. Ia anak kedua-ku. Dia juga akan memegang kendali perusahaanku"

"Aku mengerti"

"Nah boleh kita memulai meeting hari ini?"

.

.

.

Tik tik tik…

Suara jam yang bergerak tiap detik membuat Sehun makin tak sabar untuk segera menyudahi semua ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kebosanan yang melandanya saat mendengar setiap paparan materi yang menjadi point pembahasan meeting bersama investor asal China, Wu Yifan. Sehun tahu jelas meeting hari ini sangat berefek pada perusahaan ayahnya tetapi sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan berada di sini. Ekor matanya menatap lurus pada dokumen yang tergeletak di hadapannya tanpa minat. Dalam diam ia terus saja menghitung detik yang berlalu berharap waktu bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dan-

"Terima kasih. Aku terkesan dengan presentasi hari ini. Aku berharap proyek ini bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita"

Kalimat panjang dari investor asal China tadi berhasil membuat Sehun lega. Setidaknya tinggal berdiri, berjabat tangan, berbasa-basi sejenak dan ia bisa kembali ke rumah. Ini terakhir kalinya ia bersedia menghadiri pertemuan karena perintah ayahnya. Lain kali ia akan berpikir ulang untuk menyanggupinya. Bukannya malas. Sehun masih belum bisa fokus pada hal lain dan lingkungan sekitar.

Dibenaknya hanya Jongin dan Jongin. Segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongin. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menghandlenya.

Karena itu lebih baik ia berada di rumah, daripada membuat situasi semakin kacau karena ketidak-fokusannya dalam bekerja.

"Tuan Wu- ah maksudku Yifan. Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita makan siang bersama?"

Tawaran tuan Oh tadi tak pelak membuat Sehun berubah pucat. Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya ignin kembali ke rumah. Tidak bisakah ayahnya mengerti akan hal ini?

"Ah-terima kasih sekali atas tawarannya tuan Oh. Tapi maaf, aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang. Sebentar lagi ia sampai ke sini"

Yifan tampak menyesal karena harus menolak undangan makan siang bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya itu tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terlanjur berjanji dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar telah berada di gedung ini untuk makan siang bersama.

"Wah wah… seseorang itu pasti sangat _special_ untukmu Yifan. Terlihat jelas di wajahmu", Yifan tertawa kecil mendengar gurauan Tuan Oh.

Tok Tok Tok…

Empat pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kontan mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu yang tadi diketuk. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka sedikit… dan menunjukkan siluet asing.

"Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk.. akan aku perkenalkan pada rekan bisnisku", Yifan tersenyum simpul… membuat kadar ketampanan yang dimilikinya bertambah berates-ratus kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia beranjak menghampiri sosok asing yang kini tersenyum simpul dan membungkukkan badannya pada tiga orang lain yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Sehun tercekat hebat… tubuhnya mematung saat perhatiannya terpusat pada sosok asing yang sedang dirangkul oleh investor asal China itu.

Ini- bukan mimpi kan?

Jessica menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun…

"Anyyeong haseo, perkenalkan. Aku-"

Senyuman itu sama… bahkan matanya.. bukan! Bukan cuma sama. Orang ini pasti dia… pasti…

"Namaku- Kai... salam kenal"

Dan akhirnya mata sayu itu bertumbukan dengan mata sipit nan tajam milik Sehun. Keduanya diam saling menatap. Hanya sesaat sebelum mata sayu itu memutuskan pandangannya.

"_Anyyeong haseo- Kim Jongin imnida.."_

"_Annyeong haseo… perkenalkan. Aku- Kai. Salam kenal…"_

Apakah ini kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan untuk Sehun agar memperbaiki kesalahannya kemarin? Akan tetapi, yang berada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Jongin. Bukan sosok orang yang sudah disakitinya. Orang ini memiliki fisik yang sama dengan Jongin tapi dia adalah Kai.

"Dia- Kai… calon istriku", sambung Yifan melengkapi ucapan perkenalan Kai yang tersenyum simpul disampingnya. Namja manis itu menatap Yifan sesaat sebelum ia merangkul lengan Yifan yang bebas.

Dia-Kai…

Bukan Kim Jongin…

Dia-

Calon pendamping hidup dari Wu Yifan….

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

Gubrak! Apa ini? Gak tahu kenapa ide sekuel ini terlintas cepat saat Chae nonton ulang penampilan GDYB oppa di MAMA 2014. Satu kata aja buat mereka: DAEBAK! Gak pernah gak wah setiap kali penampilan GD. Sumpah, daebak! Chae gak nonton live sih. Soalnya tengah malam banget dan Chae orangnya sekali terjaga satu malam aja untuk seterusnya akan terus terjaga. Insomnia. Chae pernah insomnia beberapa bulan nyaris satu tahun. Dan itu buat kondisi fisiknya Chae menurun. Makanya pas tahu MAMA ditayanginnya tengah malam, Chae udah diultimatum mama gak boleh nonton. Download iya nonton kagak. Jadi Chae milih download. Dan Chae cuman download penampilan GDYB, winner, epik high, dan exo (itupun karena pengen liat dedek Jongin yang demi apapun sexy banget… kyaaa…. )

Kyaa.. Hanbin nongol! Adeknya Chae yang kedua tiba-tiba nongol.. dan Chae ketawa ngakak sampai guling-guling di kasur liat wajahnya Hanbin yang gugup sumpah. Rasanya puas liat tuh leader somplak bisa gugup juga. Hahahaha… tapi tetap aja Chae suka banget sama Hanbin. Dan Chae semakin tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan saat IKON resmi debut. Chae bener-bener suka sama mereka.

Dedek Jongin juga buat ngakak. Penampilan bajunya itu loh… kebanting banget sama member lain. Untung aja langsung disamain pas yang digabung itu. Dan mata Chae cuman fokus sama dedek Jongin. Gilee…. Lu makin lama makin menebar aura sexy mematikan dan imut menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Ckckck,,, berbahaya

Nah bagaimana? Semua pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan?

Silahkan bunuh Sehun disini… Hahaha

Oh yah sekedar info yah, Jongin gak hamil. Dia mual dan muntah bukan karena hamil. Tetapi karena trauma psikisnya yang mendadak kambuh, makanya ia mual dan muntah dan harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang.

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, dan IKON


End file.
